Trail Of Tears
Prologue Wind whipped through the dark canopy of the forest, rain pouring from the heavens. The cats of GorseClan had only just returned to camp from the Gathering; and from what was seen, StarClan was not happy at all. As Galaxystar and Crowcall entered camp, an agonized cry echoed from the nursery, coming specifically from the pregnant Standstill. Tears rippled down her cheeks as she writhed with pain, her pure white claws raking across the ground. Crowcall rushed into the den with a mouthful of borage, and plenty of thick brown sticks. The tom placed the herbs beside the kitting queen's nest and leaned over her, his voice hushed and calm."Breathe, Standstill. Breathe." He told her, nudging one of the small branches towards her. Lightning lit up the night sky; the medicine cat cringed and looked outside, his blue eyes wide with fear. Of all nights, why this one? He thought; thunderstorms were horrible for a she-cat giving birth. The sudden sound of the roar of thunder, and the bright flashing lights from lightning made it a much more difficult task, because it nearly scared the she-cats half to death.The loner Syr bolted inside, settling beside his mate to comfort her. Crowcall gave a light nod of gratitude and gently massaged Standstill's plump belly. Hours later, when the storm had died down, four beautiful, healthy female and male kits were suckling beside the resting she-cat's belly. And their names...Soilkit, Blossomkit, Birchkit, and Marshkit. It had been a season since the harsh winter had suddenly come upon the GorseClan cats, many dying from severe hypothermia including Soilkit and Blossomkit's two brothers, Birchkit and Marshkit. Even now the two cried over their lost siblings. Aside from losing family, it seemed as if Soilkit had gained yet another sister- metaphorically. Wishkit and she were the very best of friends, meeting the very day both had opened their eyes. Since then they spent every living day going on adventures and exploring the parts of camp they hadn't seen yet. They occasionally play-fought, but most of the time they both played around chasing butterflies and balls of gooey moss that were almost bigger than the two. A grin was plastered upon the calico she-kit's face, sapphire blue eyes glinting with amusement. "Come on, Wishkit!" She yowled, poking her head out of the nursery and spotting her sister, back to the two as she groomed herself. Wishkit skidded to a halt beside Soilkit, and slowly both stalked forward. Just behind Blossomkit, they gave quiet cries and tackled their unsuspecting victim, triumphant as a shriek of surprise slipped from Blossomkit's cracked mew."Soilkit!" The youngest of the three whined. "That hurt! Get off of me before you break my back!" Before a cold-faced Crowcall entered camp. "Soilkit! Come here, we need to talk." The she-kit glanced back at Blossomkit and Wishkit, before she slowly padded forward, her grin fading into a slightly worried and fearful frown. "What is it, father?" Soilkit asked, her voice shaking as they ventured into the forest. A tear streamed down the tom's face and plopped onto the ground, his blue eyes dull and seeming colorless."Soilkit, I.... I don't know how to tell you this, but.." He swallowed thickly, stopping before he sat down. "Your mother, she... she's dead." Soilkit's eyes widened with horror, and they stung as she tried to hold back a river of tears. Speechless, the kit shoved her face into her father's fur, her small frame trembling as she gave in. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she sobbed openly, wetting Crowcall's ebony chest fur. Chapter 1 - Dangerous Love Chapter 2 - Life Is Lies Chapter 3 - Forbidden Love Chapter 4 - Bloodshed and Misery Category:Fanfictions